Tales of Juliet
by ChenLin21
Summary: [Prequel Oberon : The Inverse Portal] Sebuah tragedi dimana aku, Chen, harus kehilangan orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Bahkan harus berjuang sendiri. [EXOFF : CHEN x OC, slight SULAY, ChenMin. FANTASY, ANGST, ROMANCE]


Title: The Tales of Juliet

Main Cast: EXO-M's Chen (Kim Jongdae), OC (Kim Anri)

Support Cast: EXO, Shinee, Lee Joon, CN BLUE's Minhyuk.

Genre: Fantasy, Supernatural, Action, Romance, Angst

Duration: One-shot

Rating : PG

_Attention ! There's some mixing languages !_

Notes : This story is the Prequel of Oberon : The Inverse Portal.

Enjoy !

* * *

_The story based on Chen's point of view_

_About his dearest friend,_

_Kim Anri,_

_Who is the youngest army that fight in their war._

_And About his future_

_As Romeo_

Aku menulis buku ini—karena aku tahu banyak orang tidak tahu kejadian dibalik bagaimana seorang Kim Anri berjuang dalam medan perang yang menimpa Oberon pada empat tahun silam, dimana seorang Kim Jonghyun menghilang dan keluarga besar Kim runtuh akibat perang tersebut.

_Well, Here's the story about me and her in the Beautiful yet Dangerous place,_

_The Inverse Portal_.

.

.

.

**South Oberon Forest, 2010**

**A**ku dan kelompok serigala-ku, yang _mereka_ biasa menyebut dirinya sebagai EXO atau _Elite Xanctuary Organization_ dan Kris sebagai _Alpha_ kami. Jumlah kami ada 12 orang atau ekor jika kami berubah menjadi sesosok serigala yang berukuran lebih besar dari seekor beruang dan 2 kali lipat lebih besar dari seekor kuda liar. Kami berdua-belas hidup di sebuah dunia—yang kami sebut sebagai _The Inverse Portal_—dunia kebalikkan dari dunia yang aslinya yang selalu kami sebut dengan _The First Portal_ atau Portal awal. Memang ini semua seperti di luar nalar manusia, tetapi yang lebih menakjubkan lagi di sinilah tempat kalian bisa menemukan _Unicorn_ bahkan _Griffin_ sekalipun—ini bukan dunia sihir, karena kami tidak menggunakan sihir jika kami menggunakan kekuatan kami. Kami menggunakan kekuatan _supernatural_ yang menjadi bakat dari masing-masing individual.

**T**he Inverse Portal memiliki 4 belahan, yaitu : _Fresco_, _Naturn_, _Lyon_, dan _Oberon_—tempat kelahiranku dan teman-temanku. Kami berdua-belas rata-rata dari kami adalah seorang anak bangsawan yang kelak mungkin menjadi _Servant of Lord Oberon Leux_. Mungkin, Kris adalah calon yang tepat—tetapi aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang ilmuwan yang mencari harta karun di belahan dunia portal mana pun.

Namun, aku tidak akan menceritakan tentang diriku melainkan si tukang pengubah cuaca di Oberon.

Namanya adalah **Kim Anri**—nama baptisnya adalah _Annie Edelyne_, tetapi ia tidak mau orang lain memanggilnya dengan nama baptisnya, kecuali kakak laki-lakinya, Kim Jonghyun. Gadis itu tinggal di kediaman Kim yang merupakan tangan kanan _Lord Oberon Leux_, sang penguasa daratan Oberon dan penemu Inverse Portal bersama ketiga ilmuwan lainnya. Gadis itu selalu ceria, kerap kali terlihat manja dengan kakaknya dan teman-teman kakaknya yang merupakan tuan rumah di _Oberon School_. Dia, aku, dan teman-teman kami yang seumuran kami masih belum bisa memasuki sekolah yang dibangun oleh kakek Anri, Kim Dongyup. Walau anak itu selalu menjadi _icon_ di keluarga itu—tetapi menurutku, dia hanya seorang anak gadis yang bandel.

.

.

.

**H**ujan deras mengguyur rumah pohon yang dibangun oleh Kris dan Chanyeol di hutan selatan Oberon—area kekuasaan milik Kris seutuhnya. Ya, si pengubah cuaca itu lagi-lagi menggubah cuaca seenaknya. Akhir-akhir ini, Ia selalu memanggil hujan setiap kami bermain di rumah pohon. Entah pembawaannya sangat jelek setiap kali ia kabur dari rumahnya. Dia tidak pernah cerita kepadaku—tetapi Sehun-lah yang menceritakannya pada semuanya agar kita memaklumi keadaannya.

"Lama sekali," lirih Anri hampir menyerupai bisikkan—namun aku bisa mendengarnya karena pendengaran seekor _mutan_ tidak pernah diragukan.

Aku melirik sosok Anri yang memangku dagunya malas, menatap jendela itu kosong. Kadang kala, aku heran gadis kecil itu bisa juga berdiam diri dan kabur dari rumah. Di rumah pohon ini hanya ada aku dan dia—sedangkan, Xiumin dan Baekhyun berjaga-jaga di pos lantai bawah sambil melantunkan sebuah lagu. Yang lainnya… Mereka sedang sibuk berburu. Aku bisa di sini karena kalah suit—_toh_, aku juga tidak rugi. Aku juga tidak mau bulu-ku kusut karena dihujani oleh ribuan tetesan hujan.

Ketika Anri tidak berbicara lagi, aku kembali mengutak-atik mainan kesukaan Luhan—yaitu _Rubiks_.

Lagi-lagi, petir meloloskan gunturannya di langit.

"Aku benci guntur di tengah hujan-_ku_," keluhnya dalam lirih—apa dia lupa kalau aku dapat mendengarnya.

"_I heard that_," balasku sedikit tersinggung, karena ia sedikit menyinggung tentang petir yang merupakan sumber kekuataanku. _Yeah, my power is Electric Manipulation_—kekuatan yang memanipulasi listrik semacam petir.

"_I didn't said it's you, sorry,_"

Aku tidak membalasnya dan diam saja. Aku tidak marah—aku sengaja agar ia lebih banyak menenangkan dirinya. Suara rintik hujan dan bunyi putaran rubiks menggema ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Harum rerumputan yang dibasahi hujan juga ikut menusuk lubang penciumanku. Detak jarum jam kayu berputar—membuatku tersadarkan betapa lamanya mereka berburu.

Ku renggangkan tanganku, lalu meletakan rubiks yang tak berhasilku selesaikan. Aku melirik lagi—gadis pengubah cuaca itu lagi. Aku menggelus leher belakangku secara _refleks_. Sebetulnya, aku benci kecanggungan di antara aku dengannya. Di antara kami berdua-belas, menurut Xiumin, akulah yang paling tidak terlalu dekat dengan Anri. Kemungkinan terbesar mengapa kami berdua tidak saling dekat adalah karena aku terlalu banyak menatapnya dari jauh. Sulit dikatakan aku menyukai sosok yang serampangan jika masalah etika dan lain-lainnya. Mungkin diantara kami juga menyukai Anri. Namun, berbagai macam deskripsi sudah tercampur di dalam rasa suka itu.

"Aku ingin membuat secangkir kopi, kau mau ?" tawarku.

.

.

_**T**__idak ada jawaban_. Bahkan, satu centi pun ia tidak menoleh. Aku mendengus pelan dan menuju ke dapur kecil. Kunyalakan api di kompor dan memasak air dalam teko. Sambil menunggu, aku memasukkan bubuk kopi dan sedikit gula—_pasalnya_, aku tidak suka manis. Sesekali aku melirik Anri yang pikirannya masih kemana-mana. Jika kalian penasaran dengan apa masalah si _**Juliet**_ itu—semuanya berawal karena ia menentang keras kalau kakak laki-lakinya dikirim untuk ke medan perang untuk melakukan perlawanan dengan _The Warrior_. Melainkan, kakaknya justru—menurutku—keras kepala tetap memaksakan diri untuk menyalonkan diri menjadi prajurit barisan pertama.

Ya, sebagai _pion_.

Di realitas maupun di permainan catur, pion yang selalu dikorbankan dan sudah dipastikan ia tidak akan pulang dan berakhir di tanah laknat. Aku menuangkan air panas ke cangkirku dan—

—_cangkirnya_.

Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Aku menyodorkan secangkir kopi hitam padanya—dan sukses membuatnya terbebas dari lamunannya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Minumlah selagi masih hangat, _Juliet_," kataku menyunggingkan senyuman terbaikku.

Dia memanggutkan kepalanya. Aku mengoper cangkir itu ke tangan Anri. Tanpa disengaja, tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangan dinginnya.

"_Aigoo_, tanganmu dingin sekali," ujarku langsung menangkup tangannya.

Kuusapkan tangannya agar menjadi sedikit hangat. Telapak tangannya yang sedikit kasar akibat terkena udara dingin. Bodoh sekali, harusnya ia memakai sarung tangan. Aku meliriknya masih terdiam dengan perlakuanku. Tangan kananku menepuk-tepuk lembut kepala Anri. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya takut-takut.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau sedih seperti ini—tapi satu hal yang kumengerti," tatapannya seakan bertanya-tanya apa kelanjutan dari kalimatku yang tertahankan ini, "Jangan terlalu lama kau bersedih, _Arrasseo_ ?"

Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu menggangguk patuh. Aku kembali mengelus-elus kepalanya. Aku selalu menyukai sisi kepatuhan dari Anri. Walau terkadang dia lebih _liar_ dibandingkan gadis-gadis bangsawan seumurannya yang selalu terlihat _glamour_—namun ia selalu menunjukkan kesederhaannya dan tidak menutupi kecantikannya yang terkesan _purba_ dan bahkan membuat Kris—yang disegani orang-orang dan digilai oleh para gadis—pun bertengkuk lutut padanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara senapan, membuatku dan Anri bergidik. Itu sebuah suara senapan milik Chanyeol, sebagai pertanda pulangnya para _serigala_ dengan berhasil membawa hewan buruan. Diikuti dengan suara lolongan lainnya.

"Tampaknya mereka sudah kembali," ujarku sambil beranjak dari bangku.

Anri tidak menjawab dan terus meminum kopi hitam itu. Ketika sosok serigala berukuran dua kali lipat dari seekor beruang _grizzly_ keluar di antara sela-sela pohon pinus. Aku menaruh cangkir kopiku dan melompat turun dari atas pohon. Tak lama kemudian, hujan berhenti dan matahari muncul di sela-sela awan hitam. Dan diyakini sekali bahwa ini adalah perbuataan Anri. Mungkin hatinya sudah lebih membaik—_Yah_, syukurlah.

"_What have you got today, guys_ ?" tanyaku.

Chanyeol turun dengan lincahnya dari punggung raksasa Kai, dan membawa 4 ekor rusa kutub berukuran besar. Rusa-rusa itu memiliki tanduk yang besar dan berbulu kecoklatan—namun saat musim salju, tubuhnya di selimuti dengan bulu putih.

"Rusa, _Xiumin-hyung's favorite,_" jawab Chanyeol—memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

"_Yeah_, _but I won't eat raw like Sehun and Luhan do_," celetuk Xiumin.

"Mau dimasak apa, _Kyung_ ?" tanyaku kepada serigala berukuran lebih kecil dari ukuran Kai dan berbulu abu-abu putih.

Ia sedikit mendeking kecil—mengartikan bahwa semua masakan dibuat sesuai harapan masing-masing, dan seperti biasa—ia yang akan memasaknya. Aku menarik rusa-rusa yang sudah di buru oleh mereka ke atas teras. Dan tak lama kemudian, si _cantik_ sudah turun dari atas rumah pohon kami. Sehun mendekatinya dan memeluknya sayang. Sejak kecil mereka sudah seperti sepasang yang tak terpisahkan—Sehun membutuhkannya, Anri pun juga begitu. Namun, Anri terus-terusan mengatakan _tidak_ jika Luhan atau Baekhyun berkomentar bahwa mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Ditanya mengapa—ia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Aku sedikit iri dengan kedekatan keduanya, karena di sini aku paling tidak dekat dengan Anri.

"_You okay ? Feels better ?_" tanya Sehun dalam bisikkan.

_Sial_—rutukku.

"_You supposed not to worry about me_," bisik Anri—ia menyenderkan kepalanya di atas bahu Sehun.

_Sial_—lagi-lagi kata-kata itu meluncur di pikiranku.

"_I will ask Kyungsoo-hyung to make you a soup—it will make you more feel better,_"

Dibalas Anri dengan sebuah anggukan.

Sial, telinga sialan. Kenapa telingaku sesensitif seperti ini ? Seharusnya aku tidak usah mendengar percakapan mereka—itu membuatku … …

.

.

.

_Sakit_.

Aku membawa rusa-rusa itu ke tempat biasa kami memasak—sebuah _Kitchen set_ yang terbuat oleh papan dan batu bata. Terdapat perapian dimana kami memasak sup dan hidangan lainnya. Kyungsoo membuat _appertizer_ dan _main course_, Chanyeol membuat sedikit _dessert_ dan kue kecil, sedangkan aku dan Lay memasak _side-dish_. Biasanya, kami makan di ruang terbuka—atau dalam bahasa inggrisnya, _outdoor_ dikarenakan kami tidak bisa membawa rusa dengan berat 400-600 Kg ke atas rumah pohon—itu sangat merepotkan. Kami seekor serigala, bukan seekor _Leopard_ yang tangguh dalam memanjat pohon.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat Sehun berdiri di samping Anri yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang kayu. _Ya_—mereka begitu amat dekat sehingga tidak ada celah untuk mendekati sosok _cantik _itu. Aku terus-terusan melampiaskan amarah ke pisau dapur yang sejak tadi menggiris beberapa sayuran. Alhasil, jariku teriris.

.

.

.

_Sial_ ! _Bodoh_ !—umpatku dalam hati.

Aku meringis kesakitan—membuat Lay tersontak dan memegang jariku yang teriris. Seketika itu juga, Kyungsoo juga memarahiku agar lebih berhati-hati lagi. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan—tanpa mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika aku _cemburu_. Kyungsoo mengusirku dari dapur, sehingga aku berakhir di teras rumah pohon. _Sial_.

.

.

.

Si tetua—_Xiumin_ menghampiriku, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kalau cemburu, jangan terang-terangan," lirihnya nyaris seperti berbisik.

Aku berdecak, "Hentikan, _Hyung_. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya,"

"_Well_, _You have better be hurry—although, that Delta will grab her heart,_" sindirnya dengan tertawa renyah.

"Siapa ? _Delta_ yang mana ?" si mata panda menghampiri kami dengan penuh pertanyaan.

Si _Omega_ ini memiliki pendengaran yang jauh tajam, dibanding aku. Ya, bagaimana tidak Tao merupakan _Mutan_ berdarah murni—seperti kakaknya, Kris.

"Kau tak perlu tahu," Xiumin tersenyum lembut, membuat Tao harus pergi dari sana.

Lalu _kakak_ kesayanganku itu menggalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku lagi, "Terserah, Chen. Kalau kau tidak cepat, aku yakin Kris akan mengambilnya dari mu,"

"Semasa bodo, _she wasn't made for me_," kataku bergumam.

"Kalau begitu, aku sama masa bodonya denganmu—aku tidak peduli jika nanti kau meraung-raung atau melolong patah hati di bukit nanti," balasnya tajam, kemudian berjalan menghampir yang lainnya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Sebenarnya jika Anri diambil oleh orang lain—akan buruk sekali bagiku, karena aku hanya bisa sekarat dan menunggu waktu kematianku tiba. Tetapi, melihatnya bahagia dengan orang dicintainya—aku pun ikut bahagia.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari—hari dimana mendekati hari petempuran _The Warrior_ dan _Oberon region_—para orang dewasa banyak turun langsung ke medan tempur untuk menghadang musuh yang akan mengambil tahta _Lord Oberon Leux_. Pria—wanita, semuanya rela mata di medan perang. Namun, tidak untuk kami yang di bawah umur. Kami diungsikan ke tempat yang lebih aman—sekaligus mengerikan, yaitu ruang bawah tanah kastil Oberon Leux. Kedua orang tua-ku dan kakakku berada di medan perang saat ini—berjaga di gerbang _Oberon_. Beberapa ekor _Centaur_ menggiring kami ke kastil _Lord Oberon Leux_. Tidak semua dari kami diungsikan ke sana—hanya _Alpha_ kami, _Kris_ dan para _Beta_ (seperti, Xiumin, Suho, dan Luhan) yang ikut di medan tempur. Sebagian dari kami lebih baik berlindung dan menjaga para _Omega_ agar tidak terluka.

Kami semua tiba di ruang bawah tanah—kami dikunci di dalam ruangan itu seperti tahanan. Aku berjalan berkeliling, mencari kawananku yang lain. Dan aku menemukan Lay bersama Tao dan Kai. Lalu, aku duduk di sana—dan berdiam diri.

"Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja ?" tanya Lay berdesis.

Kutolehkan laki-laki bersurai hitam itu—dengan wajah penuh kekuatiran. Bagaimana tidak ? Diantara kami semua, Lay lah yang paling _keibuan_—melebihi Anri. Namun, Lay paling mengkuatirkan sosok Suho, si malaikat diantara para iblis-iblis yang ada. Kedua orang ini yang paling istimewa diantara yang lainnya, mereka masih ingat memori-memori di kehidupan yang lain—kehidupan sebelum dilahirkan kembali. Mereka pernah dilahirkan sebagai _partner in crime_, sahabat, sampai di satu titik—mereka pernah mencintai satu sama lain dan ketika itu Lay bukan seorang laki-laki seperti di kehidupan yang lainnya—melainkan sebagai wanita dengan nama _Yixing_. Keduanya bertemu di London, dan masing-masing dari mereka mengenali satu sama lain walau mereka bertemu di kehidupan yang lain. Namun, Lay akhirnya bunuh diri—karena waktu itu Suho dibunuh oleh suruhan dari ayah Lay. Saat keduanya bertemu lagi di _Inverse Portal_—rasa saling suka mereka tidak menghilang namun karena keduanya adalah laki-laki, mereka tidak boleh mencintai satu sama lain karena itu dilarang.

"Lay, jangan cemaskan Suho—itu akan membuat Suho semakin cemas denganmu, bisa-bisa ia terbunuh di medan perang," kataku berbisik.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Kalau dia mati—aku akan menyusul. Bagaimana pun aku tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi,"

Aku menggenggam tangannya, "Aku mengerti, tetapi di saat genting seperti ini—usahakan kau tidak member sinyal apa pun pada Suho. Itu membuatnya panik,"

Ya, karena Suho dan Lay sangat spesial—mereka bisa mengirimkan pesan melalui pikiran. Keduanya bisa membaca pikiran satu sama lain walaupun jaraknya bermil-mil. Sangat berbahaya sekali kalau Lay tiba-tiba menggirimkan sinyal yang tidak mengenakkan dan mengharuskan Suho tidak fokus dengan pertempurannya.

Mata Lay mulai mengenang—jika sudah seperti ini dan jika keduanya berpisah, Lay sangat lemah.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan _Joonmyeon_, _Chen_," Lay bercicit, "Aku takut—hidup tanpa dirinya sama halnya hidup seperti mayat hidup,"

Aku menggeratkan genggaman—memberinya sedikit tenaga untuknya, "Aku mengerti. Tapi janganlah panik,"

Lay menggangguk kecil.

Langkah kaki pemuda bersurai perak terdengar tajam, wajahnya tampak kebingungan seperti mencari seseorang.

"Kalian…" Sehun mengatur nafasnya, "Kalian lihat Anri, tidak ?"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kepada Kai dan Tao—yang memberi isyarat kepadaku jika mereka tidak melihat Anri. _Hm_ ? Bukankah seharusnya Sehun yang menjaga Anri ? Apa jangan-jangan Sehun terpisah dengan Anri ? Tidak biasanya.

"Kami sejak tadi tidak melihatnya," jawabku.

Sehun menggusap wajah tampannya kasar. _Oh, I smell a problem here_. Kai berdiri dan menenangkan sahabat satu _Delta_ dengannya itu.

"_What happened_ ?" kini giliran Kyungsoo bersuara.

Ia menghampiri kami bersamaan dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"_That girl_. Dia mehilang saat perjalanan kemari—Dia menggunakan ilusi, jadi ia bisa menggelabuiku," jelas Sehun menggeram, "Atau seseorang menggunakan ilusi kepadaku—dan menculik Anri dariku,"

Mendengar itu, nafasku seperti tercekik. Rasanya ingin memuntahkan semua isi perutku—aku tidak mau mendengar jika Anri diculik dan disekap oleh makhluk-makhluk _gila_ dan _bedebah_ seperti _The Warrior_. Aku tidak mau mereka menyentuh tubuhnya bagaikan bidadari itu.

"Apa katamu ?!" pekik Baekhyun.

Kai menatap tajam Baekhyun agar ia memelankan suaranya—dan tidak didengar oleh orang lain. Chanyeol membekap langsung mulut Baekhyun dengan telapak tangan besarnya.

"Jadi, kita harus bagaimana ?" tanya _Omega_ berkantung mata seperti panda, _Tao_.

Semuanya melirik Lay selaku yang tertua diantara kami semua, _untuk sekarang ini_. Lay bergidik, menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar dan menatap kami semua.

"Kita keluar dari sini dan kita cari Anri," perintahnya.

.

.

.

Dan, benar. Kami berdelapan pelan-pelan menyusup keluar. Namun, bukan dari pintu depan—melainkan dari tembok rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh Baekhyun yang merupakan keluarga keturunan _Oberon Leux_. Kedua tangannya, ia letakkan di tembok kemudian sebuah lambang berbentuk segi enam muncul dari tembok tersebut. Lalu, Baekhyun menekan lambang itu ke dalam—sebuah pintu terbuka, tanpa aba-aba kami masuk ke dalam sana dengan cepat tanpa memberi jejak dan kecurigaan kepada yang lain.

Setelah kami semua masuk, dan pintu tertutup. Keadaan sekitar sangat gelap, mengharuskan Baekhyun menggeluarkan kekuatan manipulasi cahayanya. Ia membuat sebuah cahaya berbentuk kunang-kunang sebanyak 8 buah—masing-masing dari cahaya mengikuti masing-masing dari kami. Yang berjalan paling depan adalah Baekhyun. Kami terus menelusuri sebuah lorong panjang dan cukup sempit. Tembok-tembok di lorong ini betul-betul tinggi—

Ini mengingatkanku dengan—_Labirin_.

Ya, aku baru ingat si tuan rumah adalah pecinta teka teki. Sebelum kita keluar dari kastil, kami betul-betul harus menyelasaikan teka-teki labirin ini.

"Sial, panjang sekali lorong ini,"

Akhirnya ada yang menggerutu juga. Dan suara itu adalah milik Kyungsoo—temperamennya cukup tinggi. _Well, Omega_ seperti dia sangat cepat sekali marah, dan aku berharap ia tidak menghancurkan dinding ini karena amarahnya. Baekhyun menyentuh dinding di sampingnya dan lagi-lagi lambang segi enam itu muncul. Untuk sekian kalinya, ia menekan lambang itu lagi—dan sebuah pintu terbuka. Ia mengisyaratkan untuk keluar melalui pintu itu. Satu persatu dari kami keluar—tahu-tahu saja kami berdelapan sudah berada di sebuah toko di _Caramen Market_—salah satu pasar terkenal di _Oberon Region_. Kami semua keluar dari balik lemari. Memang hebat _Lord Oberon Leux_ membuat pintu-pintu rahasia seperti ini. Dari luar toko, sudah terdengar ledakan-ledakan yang mengerikan. Banyaknya bola api yang mendarat di persimpangan jalan perkotaan _Oberon_. Beberapa kali kami bergidik, dan melenguh takut. Tidak hanya itu, hantaman petir juga terdengar dari langit-langit. Mengingat kami masih sangat muda dan belum memiliki pengalaman apa pun dalam petempuran.

Sehun menolehkan kepala cepat ketika ia melihat sebuah bayangan dari luar. Lay menyuruh kami untuk bersembunyi—ia takut bila jangan-jangan pasukan _The Warrior _sudah masuk ke area perkotaan. Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersembunyi di balik lemari, sedangkan aku menarik Tao dan Kai untuk bersembunyi di bawah meja. Sehun dan Lay berjaga-jaga dan membangun dinding pertahanan. Bayangan itu semakin mendekat. Membuat Tao memeluk Kai kuat-kuat, dan berdesis memanggil kakaknya—Kris.

"_Gege—Kris-gege_, aku takut…" desis Tao berbisik.

Kai mengelus surai hitam Tao, "_Ssst_, _It's alright_. _You save here_,"

Saat orang itu membuka pintu toko, Sehun menggeram kecil. Kemudian geraman Sehun mulai mehilang, dan aura ketegangan pun tidak terasa.

"Astaga, Suho !" pekik Lay.

Suho ? Bergegaslah aku keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Suho sudah terlihat berantakan dan tubuh lemahnya mengangkat tubuh Xiumin yang sudah pingsan. Sekujur tubuh mereka basah akibat hujan deras yang melanda medan perang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Suho tersenyum lemah—lalu, tubuhnya ambruk ketika melihat Lay di depannya.

"Suho !" lagi-lagi pekikan Lay lolos.

Lay langsung membawa Suho dan Xiumin masuk, kemudian Sehun menutup pintu toko rapat-rapat.

Aku langsung menatap nanar keadaan _hyung_ kesayanganku. Tubuhnya penuh luka, membuat semakin takut kehilangan Anri yang hilang entah kemana. Lay dengan cermat, memeriksa keadaan Suho dan berusaha menyembuhkan luka Suho. Saat sebagian luka Suho tertutup, membuat Suho tersadarkan kembali.

"Lay—Lay," bisik Suho.

Lay menangkap tangan Suho, "Aku disini, Suho."

"_Partner_-ku, syukurlah—ku kira kau kenapa-kenapa,"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," balas Lay cepat.

Mata Suho semakin sayu—tetapi seperti mencari sesuatu, "Chen, kau dimana ?"

"Aku di sini, _hyung_," jawabku.

Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Kabar buruk untukmu, Chen," Suho mendeham sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Aku menelan ludahku dengan kasar.

"_Orangtua_-mu—mereka meninggal," lanjutnya Suho dengan suara menyesal.

Aku terdiam—lebih tepatnya, tidak tahu harus bagaimana aku bereaksi. Memang di medan perang ini banyak yang bertarung, namun sedikit kemungkinan untuk pulang. Aku hanya tersenyum miris. Suho menggenggam tanganku.

"_But, Your parents did very well. _Mereka meninggal akibat melindungi Xiumin yang nyaris terbunuh." lanjut Suho.

Airmataku meluncur ke pipi dengan mulus. Aku menggeram kecil—dan terisak. Kutundukkan kepalaku dengan beberapa tinjuan ke arah lantai kayu toko.

"Sial ! Kenapa harus ada perang segala ?!" kataku penuh emosi, "Kalau tidak perang, aku tidak mungkin kehilangan orang tua sekaligus seperti ini ! Sial !"

Suho bangun dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku menangis tersedu-sedu—berulang kali mengatakan '_sial_'. Aku memang ikhlas kepergian orang tuaku—namun, kepergian mereka begitu cepat membuatku kesal akan peperangan ini. Aku sekarang bisa merasakan bagaimana Anri takut kehilangan kakaknya.

"Aku—tidak, kami mengerti perasaanmu, Chen. Kumohon jangan salahkan Xiumin dalam hal ini, karena jika ia tidak diselamatkan oleh kedua orang tua-mu. Xiumin-_hyung_ juga ikut terbunuh," Suho terus menerus menenangkanku, "Bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan, Xiumin-_hyung_ juga kehilangan seseorang yang penting bagi hidupnya,"

Ku dongakkan kepalaku, menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Beberapa detik sebelum, orangtuamu tewas di tangan _Warrior_. Ia melihat bagaimana proses keluarga satu-satunya yang ia punya, _Ahjussi_ yang ia sayangi—_Kim Ahjussi_ juga ikut terbunuh."

Mataku terbelalak, menatap tidak percaya dengan kenyataan jika paman yang selalu menemani Xiumin juga ikut terbunuh di medan perang. Ini betul-betul kejam. Betapa jahatnya, mereka semua. Mengapa harus orang yang kita cintai juga direnggut oleh _dewa kematian_ seperti mereka.

Suho menengok dan menatap Sehun, "Sehun. Entah hanya ilusi-ku saja atau memang Anri ikut di medan perang dan mencari kakaknya,"

"Apa ?" kata kami serempak.

"Ya, saat aku ingin mengejar—tiba-tiba saja permukaan bumi terbelah menjadi dua. Itu membuat aku tidak bisa mengejarnya,"

Oh, tidak. Bagaimana kalau gadis itu terluka—atau lebih parahnya lagi nyawanya direnggut oleh _The Warrior _? Bodoh sekali, dia terjun ke medan perang demi membawa pulang Jonghyun. Konyol, kuyakini jika Jonghyun—kakaknya tidak akan kembali sebelum ? Bodoh sekali, dia terjun ke medan perang demi membawa pulang Jonghyun. Konyol, kuyakini jika Jonghyun—kakaknya tidak akan kembali sebeum _The Warrior _musnah. Tiba-tiba saja, _Aku_ merasakan bulu kudukku naik. Perasaan _tegang_—bercampur dengan rasa takut dan emosi yang luar biasa. Ternyata _aura_ kuat Sehun lah membuat kami semua merinding.

"Sehun, kau tidak berniat menyusul, bukan ?" Lay memperingatkan si _maknae_ yang kini berposisi sebagai _Delta_.

Sehun menggeram marah. Ia menelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali—membuang rasa emosi yang berlebihan.

"Sehun, _stay calm_," kini Kai yang maju untuk menenangkan sahabatnya.

Sehun terus menggeram—taring depannya mulai terlihat tajam. _This is Bad_.

"SEHUN !", "_SEHUN, CONTROL YOURSELF_ !", "_SEHUUUN ! TAKE A SIDE YOUR EMOTION_ !" itulah yang diteriakkan oleh kami untuk menenangkan Sehun agar tidak mengamuk dan gegabah.

Tetapi yang kami lakukan hanyalah sia-sia. Mulailah ia merubah dirinya menjadi serigala dan menabrak kaca estalase toko tersebut. Kemudian, mehilangkan dirinya dengan pusaran anginnya. Ia mulai mencari Anri melalui instingnya.

Aku berdecak, "Dasar. _Now, what should we do_ ?"

Suho dan Lay—selaku _Beta_, satu peringkat diatas kami—hanya terdiam. Aku mulai tidak tenang, bagaimana kalau nyawa orang kusayangi bertambah ?

"Tidak bisa yang kita lakukan," lirih Suho.

Sial. Itu bukan jawaban yang aku ingin dengar. Apa tidak ada jalan lain menuju lubang kematian ?

"_But I wanted to fight_,"

Kali ini Tao yang membalas. Seekor _Omega_ yang selalu patuh kepada perintah atasannya. Si _Omega_ dengan kekuatan _Time Controller_-nya.

"Tidak," bantah Suho, "Aku tidak mau melihat rekanku terluka lagi,"

"Maaf kalau aku membantah, tetapi kakakku—tidak, _Alpha_ kita mengatakan sebesar apa pun kekuatan lawan kita. Kita harus memaksakan kekuatan kita hingga titik darah terakhir kita. Setahuku, apa salahnya kita mempertaruhkan nyawa kita demi melindungi keluarga kita—bahkan itu jauh lebih baik, dibanding menangisi orang-orang telah mati dan menyesali apa pun itu," kata Tao panjang lebar.

Satu persatu dari kami saling bertatapan, dan setuju dengan perkataan Tao. Memang adik seorang _Alpha_ tidak boleh diremehkan. Aku yakin kelak ia akan menggantikan posisi kakaknya dan menjadi pemimpin yang hebat. Walau, terkadang ia terlihat sangat keanakan dan cengeng. _Just like people said, don't jugde book from the cover_. Lalu, kami sepakat untuk menggabungkan kekuatan dan melawan mereka.

Tapi, misi pertama kami adalah mencari Anri dan membawanya pergi ke tempat yang aman.

.

Kali ini kami dibagi dua kelompok. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, dan Kyungsoo menggikuti pergerakkan Suho menuju pintu gerbang selatan. Sedangkan aku, Tao, dan Xiumin yang dipimpin oleh Lay menuju ke titik medan tempur. Tao dan Lay sudah menjadi serigala seutuhnya—tetapi aku dan Xiumin tidak berubah, karena kondisi Xiumin belum pulih sepenuhnya, jadi aku menggendongnya. Aku melompati genteng-genteng, dan berlari cepat menyamakan kecepatan Tao dan Lay. Semakin dekat kami ke medan tempur, semakin aku tahu betapa mengerikan perang kali ini.

Sesampainya di sana—aku dan Xiumin berpisah dengan Tao dan Lay. Kami berdua bersembunyi di suatu gang sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam arena yang telah merenggut orangtuaku. Xiumin masih terlihat muram dan kelelahan—pasti kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu membuatnya sedih.

'_Chen—You hear me,'_ itu Lay memberikan sinyal melalui pikiran kami.

'_I hear you_. _Ganti_,' balasku.

'_Stay at where you are—aku dan Tao akan mencari Kris dan Luhan_,' lanjutnya.

'_Kode diterima_,'

Lalu, pikiran kami terputus. Kulirik keadaan sekitar. Langit berwarna merah, awan berwarna hitam—semua cuaca tidak terkendali terkadang salju merayap ke sisi ruas jalan di perkotaan. Kadang kala, halilintar menampakkan cahayanya diantara awan hitam itu. Menggerikan. Aura negatif dari _The Warrior_ semakin terasa dan terlihat sulit dikontrol. Aku tidak yakin peperangan ini akan berakhir dengan indah.

"Chen," panggil Xiumin.

Kutolehkan kepalaku, melihatnya raut wajahnya yang begitu muram dan dipenuhi dengan kesedihan.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku. Kedua orangtuamu—,"

"_Hyung_," aku memotong kalimatnya, "Sebanyak apa pun, kau memohon maafku kepadaku—ayah dan ibuku tidak akan kembali. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, karena itu bukan kesalahanmu. _Either believe or not,_ aku tidak menaruh dendam padamu atau pun pada _The Warrior_. Lagipula itu semua sudah diatur dari atas."

"Chen," lirih Xiumin.

"_You still my bestest partner and my bestest big brother_—Aku menyesal dengan meninggalnya pamanmu. Kau bisa mengganggap aku seperti keluargamu, dan aku bersedia menjadi bagian dari hidupmu,"

Xiumin langsung menarik dan memeluk erat diriku. Sebuah pelukan darinya menyatakan sebuah terima kasih darinya.

"_Thank you_,"

"_Your welcome_," balasku.

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah sambungan sinyal dari orang yang tidak asing—melintas di pikiranku. Sensasi aura yang unik, namun begitu kuat.

'_Chen_,'

.

.

.

Aku membelalakan mataku. Suara ini—kalau tidak salah…

.

.

.

"_Kim Jonghyun-hyung_ ?"

Xiumin bereaksi cepat dan ikut terkejut. Aku memberi isyarat kepada Xiumin jika aku mendapatkan sinyal dari Jonghyun. Xiumin menggangguk mengerti.

'_Chen—apa kau bisa mendengarku_ ?'

'_Ya, hyung_. _Aku mendengarmu_—_hyung, kau harus mencari Anri. Dia berada di tengah medan tempur !'_

'_Aku tahu. Dan dia ada bersamaku. Aku mau kau menjemputnya—dan membawanya pergi ke tempat yang aman.'_

Aku menelan saliva-ku kasar.

'_Bagaimana dengan Sehun_ ?'

'_Aku sudah terus-menerus mencoba menghubungkan sinyal-ku padanya. Kurasa dia sedang sibuk melawan dan membunuh The Warrior.'_

'_Tetapi kenapa aku, Hyung ?'_

' _Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan, Chen. Cepat kemari ke sector 88. Kami menunggumu,'_

Sinyal yang diberikan Jonghyun terputus. Instingku mulai kacau. Aku bingung harus bagaimana—aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Xiumin yang baru sembuh dari luka-lukanya. Namun, Xiumin meremas bahuku—sebagai tanda aku harus tenang. Ia mengganggukkan kepalanya sekali—sebagai tanda kalau aku boleh pergi.

Kugigit bibir bagian bawahku dan menatap matanya. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau boleh pergi, _Chen_. Aku kuat—tidak lemah seperti yang kau pikirkan," katanya dengan nada yang cukup tenang.

Aku terdiam—mengganggukkan kepalaku. Dan melesat pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Xiumin sendirian. Berlari menghindari bahaya yang ada—menuju sektor 88 merupakan sektor dimana pasar malam dengan bianglala dan berbagai permainan lainnya. Aku terus memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutiku.

Pasar malam yang selalu buka di malam sabtu dan ramai pengunjung, kini benar-benar seperti kota mati atau tempat bermain yang tidak dipakai lagi. Walau aku tidak merasakan aura apa pun di sini, tetapi aku tetap waspada. Bayangan hitam melesat sana-sini, membuatku tidak bisa membaca pergerakannya. Ketika aku merasakan seseorang berada di belakangku—dan ia hendak menepuk pundakku. Tanganku secara reflek menggenggam tangan itu lalu menggalirkan listrikku tanpa melihat _orang itu_ terlebih dahulu.

"AAAARGH !" rintihnya.

Aku melepaskan genggamanku dan menghentikan aliran listrikku, setelah melihat _korban_ aliran listrik. Tak lain lagi, ia adalah _Choi Minho_—salah satu pemuda berdarah _mutan_ dan merupakan seorang _Beta_ yang satu kelompok dengan _Kim Jonghyun_.

"Minho-hyung ?"

Minho tersenyum renyah, "Lihat-lihat dulu siapa lawanmu, _Chen-ah_,"

"_Mianhae_, _hyung_. Aku refleks," balasku.

Ku edarkan pandanganku. Kulihat ada _Taemin_—kakak kembar _Kai_, Key—seorang _Delta _yang memiliki darah _vampire_ dan mutan, dan Jonghyun yang memeluk Anri posesif. Anri terlihat tidak baik—sekaligus pucat secara bersamaan.

"_Chen_-_ah_," kata Jonghyun membuyarkan keheningan, "Tolong jaga Anri untukku. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan,"

Aku menggangguk setuju. Jonghyun melepaskan pelukannya, dan mendorong Anri padaku—sehingga aku harus menangkapnya. Ia terlihat lesu dan lemah.

"Ia kenapa, _hyung_ ?" tanyaku.

"Anri tidak apa-apa hanya efek _venom_ yang kusuntikkan padanya tadi," ujar Key, "Untuk efek sampingnya—ia akan terlihat lemah dan tidak bisa menggunakan sepenuhnya kekuatannya,"

Bibirku membentuk bulat sempurna, dan menggangguk kecil. Saat hendak merubah diriku menjadi serigala. Tiba-tiba dari jauh, aku melihat seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah menjagaku sejak kecil.

"Chen !" seru seseorang bersurai _hazel_—dan ia adalah kakak kandungku, _Minhyuk_-_hyung_.

"_Hyung_ !" Aku menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat, "_Hyung_, ayah dan ibu—_me-mereka_…_mereka_,"

Mendengar suaraku bergetar, Minhyuk memelukku semakin erat, "_I knew_. Aku tahu, walau kita kehilangan mereka bukan berarti ini semua akan berakhir, _Arraseo_ ?"

Kubenamkan wajahku ke dalam bahunya—melampiaskan perasaanku sudah seharusnya meledak sejak tadi. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukanku.

"_Go_, _you should protect Anri_," suruhnya.

"_Brother_, _stay alive_—_please, jebal_,"

Ia tersenyum dan menggangguk, "_I know_,"

Aku merubah diriku menjadi serigala seutuhnya dengan bulu merah kecoklatan dan Jonghyun membantu Anri untuk menaiki punggung besarku. Ia tersenyum lalu member sesuatu kepada Anri, sebelum ia mulai menyuruhku pergi. Beberapa orang dengan jubah hitam mengeliling kami, aku mulai menggeram.

"Berhentilah untuk main kucing-kucingannya," ucap salah satu pasukan _Warrior_.

Key berdecih, "Kami tidak akan menyerahkan _Arcana Cube_ kepada kalian !"

"Tapi, kau akan memberikannya tanpa paksaan !" seru lainnya yang melemparkan bola api.

Onew dengan cepat mematikan bola api itu dengan tameng yang terbuat dari air. Ketika bola api itu padam, datanglah serangan yang lainnya—salah seorang dari mereka menggangkat partikel-partikel tanah lalu ia melemparkan tanah itu di atas kami, sehingga kami harus menghindar. Dan ada yang membuatku harus tertahan oleh beberapa orang—walau seberapa besar aku meronta, namun seseorang tampaknya menggendalikan darahku membuat otot-otot dan persendianku terasa sulit digerakkan. Saat seseorang menurunkan Anri dari punggungku, semakin aku memaksakan diri untuk menggerakan seluruh badanku.

"_Well, well_… _Look at her_—_Young Victoria_," ucap salah satu pasukan _Warrior_ berwajah bengis, yang merangkul pundak Anri kencang.

"Lepaskan, _bedebah_ !" seru Anri.

"_Lee Joon_, Kumohon jangan sentuh dia !" seru Jonghyun.

Lelaki bernama Lee Joon itu tertawa menang, "Lucu sekali, _Kim Jonghyun_. Baru pertama kali aku mendengar kalau kau memohon seperti itu. Tapi ini akan menarik, bagaimana kalau kau berikan saja _Arcana Cube_ itu pada kami dan aku akan melepaskan adik cantikmu ini ?"

Jonghyun berdecak—ia melirik Onew, menanyakan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat itu. Namun, si _Leader_ hanya terdiam dan tidak merespon apa pun.

"Tawaran yang _simple_ tapi mematikan, bukan ?" Lee Joon menyalakan apinya di telapak tangannya, "Kalau kau tidak segera menolongnya, kau tidak akan pernah melihat wajah cantiknya lagi,"

"_Andwae_," lirih Anri.

Lee Joon tertawa kecil namun sangat tidak menyenangkan. _Sial_. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

"Hitungan ke-tiga, Jonghyun-_ie_," lirihnya tajam.

Berpikir, _Chen_. Aku harus menolong Anri secepatnya, sebelum terlambat.

"_Un_," _Satu_—ucap Lee Joon.

"_Oppa_, tolong aku," mata Anri sudah berair.

Ayo konsentrasi—Aku mulai mengalirkan energi listrik ke dalam pikiranku. Sedangkan, telapak tangan Jonghyun mulai berkeringatan. Antara ia harus merelakan adiknya atau merelakan ratusan umat _Inverse Portal_ harus menjadi budak _The Warrior_ ?

"_Deux_,"_Dua_—Lee Joon memperbesar _volume_ api di tangannya.

Jonghyun memberanikan diri untuk maju menyelamatkan Anri, tetapi dihadang oleh dua orang pasukan _The Warrior_.

"Oppa. Jonghyun-oppa !"

Aku terus merilekskan tubuhku agar bisa terlepas dari ikatan otot ini sambil mengalirkan banyak energi di tubuhku agar menggeluarkan energi listrik yang besar.

"_TRIOS_ !" _TIGA_.

"_ANDWAEEE_ !" teriak Jonghyun.

Ketika hitungan ke-tiga, aku menembakkan aliran listrik dari kepala-ku, lebih tepatnya melalui pikiran—sebelum pada akhirnya Lee Joon akan membakar wajah Anri. Begitu tubuh Lee Joon terkena aliran listrikku, aku meronta-ronta dan ternyata aku lepas dari ikatan otot yang membuatku tidak bisa bergerak.

"_AAAAAARGGGH_ !"

Saat Lee Joon melepaskan rangkulannya, aku langsung menerjang Anri dan menggendongnya dengan menggigit jubah mantelnya. Kemudian memindahkannya ke tempat Jonghyun.

"_Oppa_,"

"_I got you_, _Anri darling_," Jonghyun langsung memeluk sayang Anri dan berterima kasih dengan menepuk salah satu kakiku. Lee Joon yang tadinya terluka karena seranganku itu berdiri perlahan-lahan, dan menyeka darah di mulutnya. Tampaknya aku mengenai titik vitalnya.

"Bagus juga, kau anak muda," Lee Joon mendengus dan menyunggingkan senyum liciknya, "Tetapi kemenangan tetap di tangan _The Warrior_,"

Asap hitam muncul dan memunculkan sang ayah dari _Onew_ yang sudah sekarat dan penuh luka. Onew menatap nanar keadaan ayahnya selaku kapten angkatan laut _Oberon_. Onew menggeram marah dan hendak menyerang pasukan yang telah menyakiti ayahnya. Di saat yang bersamaan dengan penyerangan Onew, salah seorang pasukan _The Warrior_ mendorong bahu Onew ke tanah dan meninju keras perut Onew—dan membuat suara retakan tulang. Pasukan yang melukai Onew itu mengambil sebuah koin emas—yang dipercayai adalah kunci penjara—dari saku jasnya.

"_Oops_, _We found something here_," lelaki itu menunjukkan kunci berbentuk koin emas.

Lee Joon tertawa, "Baiklah. Setelah kita habisi pak tua—dan melenyapkan _Shinee_, kita bebaskan _Alpha_ kita,"

"_And—Andwae_," lirih Onew.

"_Too late_," Lee Joon mematahkan kepala ayah Onew dengan sangat sadis—terdengar sebuah logam yang dipatahkan secara menggerikan. Onew hanya bisa menutup matanya, dengan airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Bahkan ketika aku melirik keadaan Anri yang sejak tadi menahan pernapasannya karena kejadian yang amat mengerikan ini.

Kemudian pasukan-pasukan _The Warrior_ menarik paksa _Minho_, _Key_, _Taemin_, _Onew_— serta Jonghyun dari Anri.

"_Oppa_. Tidak ! Jangan bawa _oppa_-ku pergi !" jerit Anri saat Jonghyun, kakaknya, juga ditarik paksa oleh pasukan itu.

"_Anri_ !" teriak _Jonghyun_, "Chen ! Bawa Anri pergi dari sini, lindungi dia !"

Entah mereka dilempar kemana oleh pasukan-pasukan itu, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaan mereka berlima. Anri menjerit histeris dan menangis deras, sedangkan aku dan _Minhyuk-hyung _terus melindungi Anri dari serangan pasukan _The Warrior_ yang hendak membunuh Anri. Tanpa pilihan lain, aku mengubah diriku seperti semula dan melarikan diri sambil membopong paha Anri.

"LEPASKAN AKU, CHEN ! BIARKAN AKU PERGI DENGAN OPPA," teriaknya.

"Tidak, Anri. Aku harus membawa ke tempat aman !" balasku nyaris menyamai dengan suara teriakkannya.

"_TIDAK MAU_ !"

Ia terus meronta-ronta, membuatku beberapa kali nyaris menjatuhkan dirinya.

Ketika sudah merasa aman, kami langsung menuju tempat inti medan perang berlangsung. Tempat dimana kita bisa melihat 30.000 nyawa hilang di tanah yang sama. Banyak tim medis mengumpulkan mayat-mayat itu untuk dimakamkan. Seorang tim medis menghampiri kami.

"Tuan-tuan, kami menemukan mayat dari orangtua anda sekalian," kata tim medis itu, "Mari ikut saya,"

Anri yang sejak tadi berisik—mulai tenang dan tidak meronta-ronta. Dengan aku yang masih menggendong Anri dan Minhyuk dengan wajahnya yang tidak bisa diperkirakan seberapa besarnya sedih yang meliputinya kali ini. Begitu Minhyuk, kakakku, melihat mayat kedua orangtua kami. Minhyuk terjatuh, dan airmata sudah tidak bisa tertahankan lagi. Ia pun menangisi kedua orangtua kami yang telah tidak bernyawa. Aku menurunkan Anri, aku terdiam—seperti menahan perasaan sedihku. Anri menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Kita sama-sama kehilangan orang yang berharga untuk hidup kita," kata Anri, "Kita harus menjadi kuat lagi agar bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kita cintai lainnya,"

Aku menggangguk. Untuk pertama kalinya, Anri menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang hangat—namun juga bisa menjadi sumber kekuatan.

"Menangislah, seperti tidak ada hari esok,"

Aku mempererat pelukannya. Kepalaku kutaruh di pundaknya, sebagai tumpuan dan tempat aku meluapkan perasaan sedihku. Walau Anri juga menangis, ia terus-menerus menepuk-tepuk punggung agar tetap kuat.

Ya, setelah ini aku harus lebih kuat lagi dan akan kulindungi semua orang yang aku sayangi. Aku berjanji

**B**eberapa tahun setelah kejadian perang besar itu—aku terus mengasah kekuatanku untuk lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dengan aku berkelana ke tempat-tempat berbahaya dengan pamanku beserta Xiumin yang ikut dengan latihan mengasah kemampuan. Aku dan Xiumin kembali ke _Oberon_ untuk hadir sebagai siswa ajaran baru di _Oberon School_. Beberapa kali aku menjadi _Top 5 best student_ dan tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuh peringkatku. Bukan hanya aku yang menjadi bertambah kuat tetapi juga Anri sudah menjadi lebih dan lebih kuat dariku atau pun kakaknya sendiri. Ia sudah siap membalaskan dendam kakaknya.

Dan aku—

Aku membuka pintu ruang kerja kakakku yang dahulu adalah ruang kerja ayahku. Kakakku itu sudah menikah beberapa tahun silam dengan wanita yang ia cintai—_Park Shin Hye_. Wanita itu senantiasa mendampingi kakakku jika sedang bekerja.

"_You call me, brother_ ?" tanyaku.

Minhyuk melirikku dan kembali menatap berkas-berkas, "Ya, ini mengenai _mate_-mu. Apakah sudah mendapatkannya pujaan hatimu ?"

Aku menggangguk dengan mantap, "Ya, aku telah mendapatkan pujaan hatiku itu,"

Minhyuk menghentikan aktifitasnya, "_Well_, _Who is she_ ?"

Aku tersenyum, "Aku mau _Kim Anri_ menjadi _Mate_-ku,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

Author Note :

Anyeong haseo ! Lin imnida, Salam kenal para reader sekalian :]]

Hore ! Selesai tepat waktu ! Ini merupakan Prequel atau side story dari Oberon : The Inverse Portal. Ini adalah fanfic fantasyku yang kesekian kalinya. Semoga kalian suka. Review dan Kritik juseyo ! :DD Terima kasiiiih !


End file.
